Stuffed Toy
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Everything started ten years ago when they received that stuff toy. Now, ten years later, in their time of crisis, the stuff toy still stands by them...but it poses a great threat and blessing to them...and itself. Romance only if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another new story and I still have two on-going ones…sorry. A notice for:**

**COLOURFUL SKIES ACADEMY:**

**This story will probably be more than twenty chapters, but less than forty. the plot of this is long, but long chapters make up for it.**

**BLOOD STAINED SHARDS OF THE SKY:**

**This story will probably make it to thirty…but I don't know if less than any number…the plot for this is just reaaaally too deep. damn me. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Stuffed Toy::<strong>

**Everything started ten years ago, when they received that stuffed toy. Now, ten years later, when they're teenagers and are currently facing crisis, that stuff toy still stands by them. Now then, problem here is…the stuff toy isn't what it really is, and it poses a great threat to its owners…to its beloveds…to itself. **

**\\Family/Friendship/Romance/Mystery\\**

**Rated T+**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meet The Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Italy today. The clouds and the sky were dark, the sun was missing, and the rain was pouring down hard. An old man with dirty blonde hair and gentle blue eyes was currently sitting in his office, waiting for his subordinatebest friend to come and give what he has asked for.

"Where is he?" He sighed.

At that moment, the double doors of his office slammed open, and a blonde man in black came in, holding a box. He went to his boss's table and set it down. "Sorry, No—(a glare was sent his way) Timoteo, I was late. I had to go fix some stuff." He said.

"It's okay, Iemitsu." Timoteo said. "So then, do you have what I asked from you?"

Iemitsu nodded and gave him the box. Timoteo opened it and smiled at what he saw. He then closed it again, and smiled. "Thank you, Iemitsu, for listening to me and doing my bidding even in your time of grief." He stood up and hugged him like a father.

He hugged back. "It's okay, Timoteo. Even in my time of crisis, but I still consider you as my precious friend…my father-figure."

Timoteo let go. "Really, thank you. Now, let us go, and give the children this."

Iemitsu nodded, and opened the door for him, as he carried the box. Once he was out, they went together to the Clam Orphanage.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Kyoya-nii-chan! Don't beat him up!"<p>

"Kora! Reborn! Come here and let me kick you!"

"Like hell I'll let you."

"Kufufu. Ne, Mukurowl, go eat that…yellow puffball."

"Hibird, bite that owl to death."

The Clam _(a certain military blonde tried to kick a certain fedora boy, but instead got kicked in the face by said boy)_ orphanage was a special orphanage_ (a large boom was heard)_ for children specially picked-up by members of the Vongola. As of now, there were fifteen children: Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya, _(a tonfa was aimed at a certain pineapple)_ Mukuro _(said pineapple just laughed and dodged)_, Chrome, Reborn, Colonello, Luce, Verde, Mammon, Skull, Fon, and Lal Mirch. Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Skull and Lal were all five years old, and the others, six. These children were all special in a sense that, they were needed by the Vongola.

Iemitsu treated them as his own children. He always loved children, and maybe, just maybe, seeing them right now, when his son went missing, he'll feel better. He pushed the doors open and smiled brightly. "Yo!"

They looked up and gathered around him. "Iemitsu-ojii-san! Nono-jii!" They cheered (Kyoya, Mukuro, Verde, Mammon and Reborn just followed behind).

He laughed. "Hey! Today, I have a present for you. You'll all have to share, okay?" He said.

They nodded and Timoteo came in and put down the box. The kids opened the box, and Chrome took out a stuffed toy.

The toy was a brown, life-sized, cat. It was on all fours, and it had a smile on its face(which made the girls happy). One eye was a caramel with a tinge of orange button, while the other had a black eye patch over it. It's tail had a golden ribbon tied on it, as well as on its neck. Chrome made it stand up, and it seems it can sit even with all fours pointing at her (like a teddy bear, it seems). She smiled and looked at its eye patch. While hers had a skull, it had red and black checkers on it. She smiled.

"I like him!" She said. "He's cute!"

The boys, as much as they don't want to admit it, thought it was cute as well. It was cute and fluffy, and also, it looks like a bad cat because of the eye patch.

"Where'd you get it, jii-san?" Takeshi asked.

Iemitsu laughed. "I got it from Checkered Checkers Inc.! They sure make good toys, huh?" For emphasis, he pointed at the brown box where its logo was printed on—a black and red checkered teddy bear.

They nodded. The cat was cute. "Is it strong?" Kyoya asked, like the child he was. "Can it fight?"

"Well…" Iemitsu sweat dropped. "It can withstand anything and everything, they said. Why don't you test it?" He said.

Kyoya nodded, along with Reborn and Mukuro. Kyoya came at the cat, and hit it with his tonfas. He was surprised when the cat didn't break, and stood still. "The kitten…is a carnivore!" Then suddenly, it fell down, then bounced back up. "Omnivore."

Reborn shot it and the bullets were stuck inside. After a while, the bullets came back out. "…He's strong." He kept his gun and looked at the cat—it seems he has newfound respect for him.

Mukuro chuckled. "Well, well. It seems I'll win." He stabbed it and slashed it, yet, the cat stood still. "Kufufu. I lost…" He felt sad. They were amazed.

"I'll use it for my experiments/illusions." Verde and Mammon said.

"Well, we're glad you like it." Timoteo said. "So then, what will you call him?"

Luce smiled. "Since you and Iemitsu-jii-san gave it, you choose!"

Iemitsu smiled affectionately at them. It was a cat; with an eye patch…it was brown. It was a cat. "What about...well…Koneko (kitten)-san?" He said. "Since it's a kitten, and that way, it'll be generic. You guys won't forget the name easily and fight over it, okay?"

The children nodded. They then went to the box, and opened it and looked what else may be inside for their new friend and/or family member.

And thus, Koneko-san is born.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Its me again. I won't point signature anymore, since I'm lazy. meh.<p>

Anyway, please review! Should I continue? Also...PLEASE PUT YOUR ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW: FEM18 OR FEM27? Then, for another story if I finish one story...ALLFEM27 OR 27FEMALL?

THANKS! PLEASE VISIT MY TUMBLR (gah, need more followers!)! -cloudysky69.


	2. I'm sorry

**Omigawd. I'm so sorry about this.**

**Stuffed toy—that latest story—is no longer…writable.**

**I have lost my muse for it…it just doesn't strike me anymore. **

**Instead, I will post a one-shot soon.**

**It will be the same story—shorter.**

**So then, this shall be deleted.**

**Its sad.**

**100 hits.**

**must be deleted.**

**I know, I know.**

**You can spam me.**

**But I'm pretty sure.**

**What fanfiction writer out there**

**doesn't sometimes**

**discard story ideas?**

**Hm?**

**I know, so...**

**Please forgive me.**

**-Akahama Nera. **


End file.
